


Christmas Card Fics 2018

by Rosyredlipstick



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyredlipstick/pseuds/Rosyredlipstick
Summary: This holiday season I sent cards to some of my tumblr followers with ficlets inside. To those who couldn't receive cards, I promised to post them once Christmas was over. Here they are!1: Solangelo - Picking out a tree2: Conchell - Christmas Morning3: Aphrodite Cabin - Snowball Fight4: Solangelo Beauty & the Beast AU (prompted)5: Will & Drew ficlet (prompted)





	1. Solangelo - Picking out a tree

“I don’t understand why Hades is even _ insisting  _ we get a stupid tree,” Nico complained for probably the hundredth time, kicking up the snow with his thick winter boots as he walked. “They probably just wanted to get us out of the house so they could put up  _ even more  _ mistletoe.” 

“That’d be hard to do,” Will remarked, probably thinking of the small forest of greenery that had slowly started to take up their ceiling as their visit home progressed. Still, his eyes bounced back and forth over the trees as he carefully inspected and ultimately, so far at least, dismissed them each by one. His shameless, earnest dedication to the task was stupidly charming, and Nico was annoyed by the whole thing. 

“Literally, we can pick any tree out in this field and Hades would be so satisfied he’d probably, like, sob.” Nico pinched his nose in frustration, “Literally. I could put a twig in a pot of dirt and he’d just be happy we were participating.” 

“Your father has entrusted us to pick out the perfect tree,” Will chastised, “We can’t bring home anything less than fit for a Christmas card or their first impression of me will be ruined.” 

“I’m pretty sure they’d commit murder for you right now and they’ve known you less than a week.” 

“Pretty sure isn’t good enough,” Will pointed at him accusingly with the end of one of the candy canes they had been giving away by the entrance. “By the end of this visit, I want a guarantee.”

Nico couldn’t help but snort at that, still trailing after the other man as Will stared down yet another towering bundle of branches. Jules-Albert, waiting by the car with a cigarette and cup of cider, would no doubt be past exasperated with them if that was the one Will truly picked out. 

Thankfully, for whatever reason, Will dismissed it just as ruthlessly as the others and continued on.

Nico trailed after him and burrowed a bit deeper into his scarf. When Hades had lightly and much-too-nonchalantly suggested the activity, Nico had no idea it would be so  _ cold. _

He was too distracted with his current problem -- that be his slow and inevitable turn to an icicle -- that when Will paused frozen in his steps, Nico didn’t even notice and stumbled straight into his back. 

Although, from his lack of response, Will didn’t even seem to notice. Nico followed his gaze and, unsurprisingly, found a tree. 

“Oh, Neeks,” Will breathed out, staring up at the tree. “This is the one. I’m positive.”

Nico came up beside him and resisted the urge to tangle their hands together. That kind of gooey shit was in no way part of Nico’s cool, badass aesthetic.

Eh. Fuck it. 

Will shot him a brilliant smile and squeezed his hand tight. He went back to staring up at the tree, and the lights strung around the field shone back in his eyes. 

“This is the one,” he repeated, shaking his head in near awe of their find. “Can’t you tell?”

Nico turned back to the tree and carefully examined, trying to find whatever perfection Will was seeing there. 

“It’s...a tree,” Nico commented, “a green tree?” 

Will sighed, but there was a small smile on his face. “It is, in fact, green,” He reached out and ran his gloves over the needles, seeming satisfied when none fell from the branch. “It’s a great shape, and it’s the perfect height. Can’t you see it?” 

“I suppose.” He really didn’t. “But as long as you like it.” 

Will sighed, “I love it.” 

Nico shot the tree an unimpressed look, “So this is it?” 

Will was shooting the tree damn near moon-eyes. “This is it.” 

Nico sighed but squeezed the other man’s hand even tighter. “Whatever.” Looking around, he caught the eye of one of the workers and waved them forward. After a few traded words and the passing over of Nico’s black card, he turned back to Will.

“Congrats,” Nico tucked his gloves back into his pockets, “we are to be soon owners of a dying piece of nature.”

“I’m so happy,” Will told him with a grin as he wound their arms together. “Your family will love it.” 

“The thing is, I know you’re right.” He blew a burst of air up into his bangs. “Hades will insist on it being in the family photo, I promise.” 

“Oh my god,” Will suddenly latched onto his arm and turned him until they were facing each other. “Do you really think so?” 

“Gods, that was a joke, but now that I think about it, don’t even think about mentioning the idea to Hades.” A shudder took over his shoulders. “I’m going to have a nightmare tonight full of matching sweaters and awkward poses.” 

Will shot him a look but ultimately bumped their hips together, probably just as an excuse to step closer to Nico himself. Nico hummed and slipped his hand into Will’s back pocket. Might as well benefit. 

“So,” Will caught his eye, “what now? Do we wait for them to bind up the tree?” 

Nico thought for a moment. Jules-Albert would be waiting by the car with a careful eye to make sure the workers didn’t accidentally scratch up his car, and it was already paid and tipped for, so there wasn’t much else for them to do in the process. 

“There’s a little stand selling roasted chestnuts by the front,” Nico nodded towards the front. “I vote on grabbing a bag and making out in the back seat while they strap down the tree.” 

“Mhmm,” Will tipped back his head in thought and the stupid puff on the top of his hat followed the action. “Compelling argument.” 

“Right?” Nico grinned, “So?” 

Will eyed him for another long moment before a grin broke out across his face. “Lead the way.” 

“Fuck yes,” Nico grinned, “oh, this is totally gonna ruin Jules-Albert’s night, thank you so much.” 

“Consider it your Christmas present,” Will told him as he allowed himself to be dragged away.  Despite himself, he had the same wide grin on his face. It was a miracle what the season did to some people. 


	2. Conchell - Christmas Morning

“Not that I’m complaining,” Connor began, licking his lips. His voice was rough from disuse, and there was a trail of dried drool down the corner of his mouth. He was still stupidly cute despite it. Connor continued, “But babe?” 

Mitchell hummed, not taking his eyes off the road but lowered the soft radio. “Yes, love?” 

He held up his crossed wrists to what he thought was probably within the other man’s sight. With the blindfold on, Connor had no real way of telling. “You know how much I enjoy a little tying up,” Connor wiggled his wrists, “but I have a feeling this isn’t going to end how it usually does.” 

“On the contrary,” Mitchell’s voice had a low note of amusement. “Perhaps it will.” 

“Okay, I’ll definitely be bringing that up later, but right now --” Connor made another gesture to his bound up hands. “This?” 

“Oh, that. I almost forgot.” Mitchell could almost feel the other boy nearly exploding with questions. He flipped on his turn signal and pulled over. “You should have said something sooner, dear.” 

“Completely my fault,” Connor grinned, even blindfolded and bound in the passenger seat. It was a miracle he was even sitting still. 

Connor definitely could have wiggled his way out of the ropes ten times over by now but was probably only remaining purely out of curiosity. Good. 

Mitchell unbuckled his seatbelt and finally leaned over to tug down the silk scarf he had tied around Connor’s eyes so it fell to his chest. He blinked a few times, readjusting to the light, before looking to Mitchell himself. All at once, the stars returned to his eyes. 

“My love,” Connor breathed out, a grin curling around his mouth. “What are you planning?” 

“Me? Planning?” Mitchell made quick work of undoing the ropes, paying no notice to Connor’s gaze on his face. “I know of no such thing.” 

“I…” Connor looked off into the distance for a brief moment as he remembered. “The last thing I remember is bedtime routines last night. Travis and Katie were running Santa duty with some of the other counselors and…” he blinked, “then I woke up here.”

Mitchell ran a hand through the other boy’s curls, and Connor relaxed instantly under his touch. “Then you woke up here,” Mitchell smiled, a small quirk of his mouth. 

“Where is….” Connor trailed off as he spoke, taking in his surroundings. “Everyone?”

“Everyone’s fine,” He said because that was always the first thing he liked to know when this was all happening. 

“Travis?” He asked, always his first concern. 

“He’s fine,” He was  _ probably _ fine. “I had to take care of Travis,” Mitchell admitted after a few seconds. “I knew he’d want to interrupt the plan somehow. I just had Drew and Sebastian distract him.” 

“So you admit, there’s a plan.” Mitchell tugged off the last of the rope and threw it to the backseat. As Connor followed the action, he froze. 

“Those are our bags,” He stated obviously, “You packed our bags.” 

“I did,” Was Mitchell like this, in such a state of shock? “And yes,” He said before Connor could ask, “I remembered your new body wash and blanket.” 

“And the -”

“And the fire-starting kit under your bed,” Mitchell shook his head, “really, though, do you need to bring that thing everywhere?” 

“You never know when you’re gonna need to start a fire,” he said, his voice distracted and trailing. Finally, the realization seemed to dawn on him. 

“Wait. You kidnapped me,” Connor blinked at him. “You....kidnapped  _ me.”  _

“Yes,” Mitchell gave him a warm smile. 

“I….” Connor shook his head, “Why?” 

“What’s today’s date, again?” Mitchell pretended not to know, instead putting a finger to his chin in thought. “I seem to have forgotten.” 

“It’s December 25th,” Connor breathed out, awe and anticipation painted plain on his face. “It’s Christmas.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Finally, a wide and knowing grin crossed over his face. “I nearly forgot.” 

“Whose car is this?” Connor finally seemed to be catching up, his eyes darting around the unknown and unmarked vehicle. “Where are we?” 

Mitchell clicked his tongue, and carefully avoided the first part of that question -- he didn’t want to overwhelm the other boy too fast. “A bit outside New York lines.” 

“I’m in love with you,” Connor grinned, serious and bright and real. “I can’t believe you kidnapped me. I’m so in love with you.” 

“Just wait,” Mitchell gestured down, “Check under your seat.” 

Connor did so, so clearly excited, and pulled out a thick binding of paper. “A map,” Connor grinned. “With a trail.” His eyes were glittering, “To where?” 

Mitchell grinned at him. Connor was nearly shaking. 

“Let’s go find your Christmas present,” Mitchell told him, taking the car out of park and slowly peeling off the curb he had pulled over to. 

“We might get in trouble,” If Connor wasn’t so breathless, and his eyes so shining, it might have been a warning. As it was, it was nearly a pick-up line. 

“I can flirt my way out of anything,” Mitchell dismissed, “and I’ve got you by my side, anyway.”

“Always,” Connor said, promised. 

Mitchell grinned over at him, “We’ve got a week on the road.” He grabbed at Connor’s hand and laced their fingers together and squeezed. “Merry Christmas, love.” 


	3. Aphrodite Cabin - Snowball Fight

“Are you ready?” 

“I was born ready,” He growled, smearing the war paint on his cheeks. “We’re going to  _ destroy  _ them.” 

Mitchell couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Calm down, Seb. It’s just a snowball fight.” 

“Just a snowball fight?” Scarlett, from the side, asked in a long since perfected scandalized tone. “Do you  _ hear  _ yourself?” 

“This is  _ the _ snowball fight,” Piper, from where she was bent over a plan of blueprints, corrected him with her hands on her hips. Sabrina, loyal at her side, followed the movement. “You need to get your head in the game, Mitchell.” 

Mitchell winced even before the words left her mouth. Piper, who was apparently unprepared for the unslaught of screams and excited phrases that met her words, knocked her papers straight off the table in surprise. 

“We should do a high school musical campfire sing-along,” Stefan added, and perked up considerably. “We could do  _ outfits.”  _

Scarlett flipped her hair, “Don’t even pretend to not know I’m automatically Sharpay.” 

“Sharpay’s blonde,” Stefan pointed out, probably just to mess with her. “It’s like, an iconic part of her character.”

“Oh,” Scarlett rolled her head so it was facing her youngest brother, “Are we really gonna talk about who’s blonde around here? That means I can bring up your fake highlights, right?” 

Stefan gasped, his hand coming to his chest. “Don’t you  _ dare.”  _

“Guys,” Piper interrupted, “shouldn’t we get back to the snowball fight? You know, the one that we’ve been planning for two months?”

_ “Puh-lease,”  _ Scarlett gave her a look, “we all know what’s more important.” 

Even Lacey, who was lying on the ground in quiet distress, quirked a smile at that. Micah, the good brother that he was, was down next to her, talking to her in soft, quiet words. At the small smile, Sophia kicked her feet out at the other girl from her place on the bottom bunk, probably in an act of comfort. Unsurprisingly, from Lacey’s following giggle, it worked. 

“She still beat up about having to fight the love of her life?” Sebastian asked, looking disinterested but his eyes still sweeping over his sister in a show of concern. “I’m sure Alice is in the same position.” 

Mitchell huffed out a small breath. “I’ll be sure to ask.”

“Guys --” Piper had to interrupt again, raising her voice over Scarlett and Stefan, who had continued their fighting in the meantime. “Let’s just go over last minute details. Drew?” 

Their sister looked up from where she was examining a map and nodded, “We’ve got clearance and cover from Big Three until we reach the southwest part of the forest, then it’s off.” She glanced up, “Asher?”

“Ares is on our side until five cabins remain,” Asher marked off something on his clipboard. “Big three at the beginning until we’re settled in, Hecate is sitting out but is happy to provide assistance if needed, and Athena will provide extra snowballs at the beginning and nothing more.” 

“How’s our alliance with Hermes?” Sophia asked, observing numerous papers spread out on a table. 

Sebastian spoke up this time, looking bored but his voice everything but, “Mitchell texted Connor a shirtless pic this morning, so basically unbreakable.” 

“What?” Mitchell jerked back, “No I didn’t.”

Sebastian tossed Mitchell’s phone at him. “Yes, you did.”

“I…” Mitchell hadn’t even realized his phone was gone. “I can’t believe you.”

“It was for the good of the cabin,” Sebastian had the gall to hold a note of chastising in his voice. “When it comes down to it, Hermes is gonna have to choose between us and Demeter, and we’re not taking any chances.”

He sighed and tucked his phone back into his pocket. “Connor won’t believe I sent it.”

“Yes he will,” Sebastian was completely unconcerned, “his thirst levels will be off the charts.”

Mitchell rolled his eyes, “And you really think you can get them to choose us?”

“It was a really good pic,” Stefan added, unashamed as he and Valentina shifted through a basket on the floor. It was nearly full to the brim with abandoned gloves, hats, and scarves and they had been matching and passing them out all afternoon. “Honestly, I’m proud of you.” He added, passing over a pair of dark green gloves with a bleach stain near the cuff. 

Mitchell rolled his eyes but took them and waited for a real answer. Finally, Drew looked up from her collection of coats she had been choosing from. 

“The only thing Travis loves more than pranking is Katie. And pranking with Katie is his holy grail.” She gave him a look, “Once we set up a distraction for those two, Hermes is definitely on our side.” 

“And when it comes down to it? Just Aphrodite and Hermes?” 

Seb scoffed, “As if they could beat us. We’ll take them down.” 

Around the cabin, they each nodded with enough determination and grit in their eyes to lead an army. 

Which, fast forward an hour and a half later, must have honestly been the true factor that carried them to nearly the end. 

It was a chaotic fight, don’t get him wrong, and it was definitely one he’d be having nightmares and flashes off for the rest of his life -- who drew blood in a snowball fight??  -- but one he was happy enough to block out at the present. 

In the field, Scarlett and Malcolm were screaming at each other for something -- one of them was probably out and refusing to believe it -- and Mitchell dipped away from all that completely. Instead, he dunked around a low hanging branch, wanting nothing more than to grab his siblings and lay on the camp floor for a hot chocolate and Christmas movie marathon, but settled on hiding out for the rest of the fight. A nice, semi-shaded corner of the woods, he decided, would be perfect. 

“Oh,” Mitchell paused, mid-step, as a voice rang out only a few feet from his trail. A figure stepped out of the shadows. He spun towards them and stared, surprised despite himself. Of course. 

Connor grinned at him, bright and warm enough to melt the snow in his curls. 

Mitchell stared at his boyfriend. Both of their cheeks were flared bright red from the cold, and Mitchell knew how terribly washed out he must look after all that time running around the woods, but neither seemed to mind. 

“Hi,” Connor said, breathless. He was nearly beaming. “It's just us two left.”  

“Well,” Mitchell gestured behind himself, “and our entire cabins. They’re out for blood.” 

“Apparently we’re enemies,” Connor, of course, looked thrilled by the idea.

“So I’ve heard.” Mitchell rolled his eyes, “I’m pretty sure Alice and Lacey are playing out some tortured Romeo and Juliet romance somewhere.”

Connor clicked his tongue, “That explains the balcony construction, then.”

“The  _ what?” _

“Nothing,” Connor grinned, “Oh yeah. Someone texted me -” 

“I know,” Mitchell groaned and rubbed his gloved hands over his face. Through his fingers, he peeked up at his boyfriend, only a bit amused. “Knew you’d be able to tell, though.” 

“Yeah,” Connor wound his arms around his waist. “You always use snapchat for our, uh, photos.” 

“Don’t tell my siblings that,” He buried his face in Connor’s coat. “They’ll never let me live that down.” 

Connor hummed and his hands came up to rub Mitchell’s back. A shadow twitched in the woods behind him. 

“Connor?” Mitchell looked up at him, his hand curled in his pocket. “I’m an Aphrodite kid first. I need you to know that.” 

Connor cocked his head to the side, “What?” And his word was so perfectly timed that just at the point he was asking, just as the point when the word fully left his mouth, his side of his face splattered with snow. 

“We got a Stoll Brother!” Stefan screamed in excitement, just as several other figures flooded from the woods. “That’s like, fifty points, right?” 

“Specific campers aren’t more points,” Valentina told him, coming up beside him. “Although, I think counselors are an extra ten or something.” 

Nonetheless, Stefan pumped his fist in pure joy. Mitchell looked back to his boyfriend, grinning.

“Sorry,” He said, not even a little bit at all. “We needed that extra ten points.” 

Connor stared at him for another moment longer, his mouth ajar as snow dripped down his face. Finally, he beamed. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Connor held Mitchell to his chest, sighing. “Using your powers for evil. I’ve been such a bad influence on you.” 

Mitchell hummed, content beneath the other man’s warmth, and rested his head on Connor’s shoulder. For a moment he did, at least, right before Sebastian ran up and smacked a handful of snow at his head.

“Seb, you --” Mitchell shook out his hair unsuccessfully, “what the hell are you doing?” 

“Both of you are out,” He gestured towards the trail, a small grin on his face. “Off the field.” 

Mitchell stared at him for a long bit, even as he shrugged and disappeared after their several other siblings. Drew looked to be in the process of adding up their current score, Piper helping at her side, while Sabrina rolled out new balls and placed them in Micah’s waiting arms. Stefan was still celebrating his shot, Valentina grinning beside him, and Asher was laughing along as he looked through a pair of binoculars towards, most likely, the Hermes set-up. Hopefully, Sophia and Lacey, who always disappeared together at least, wouldn’t be getting into too much trouble. Sebastian half-turned and waved him off. 

“Well,” Connor helped him pick out the remaining ice flakes in his hair, “since we’re out of this whole thing…” He smiled, “hot chocolate?” 

Mitchell sighed happily and let himself fall under the other boy’s arm as they walked. “It’s like you read my mind.” 


	4. Solangelo Beauty & the Beast AU

At least the bleeding had stopped. 

“You’re lucky I’m a medic,” Will said lowly as he cleaned the wound. After a few snapping remarks, the Beast had thankfully stopped growling and baring his long, mangled teeth each time Will went to touch the gaping wounds. 

“I’d be luckier if you didn’t run defensiveless into the heart of a coyote den,” The beast muttered.

Will huffed, but kept his hands gentle on the beast’s fur. “Maybe if you’d stop trying to instill the fear of the gods in me, I’d be less desperate to leave.” 

“Maybe if you weren’t such a  _ coward --”  _

“You’re making it really hard to feel grateful towards you, right now,” Will told him with a humorless stretch of his lips. “Really.” 

The Beast growled in response but settled further into his large armchair, conceding.  He thought of the elaborate portrait he had seen before the Beast had scared him off -- an unimpressed young teen staring back at him, his disdain obvious even through paint. Will finished up and began packing up his supplies slowly.

“Thank you, Beast.” Will told him quietly as he gathered the soiled pieces of cloth, “I would be dead without you.” 

“Well,” The Beast huddled his large shoulders up so they were nearly past his ears, “You owe me.” There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again. “And call me Nico.” 

Will blinked surprise at him. He hadn’t even thought to consider that perhaps he had a name. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Thank you, Nico.” 

He said nothing in reply, and Will shut the door behind him as he left. 

* * *

“What are you doing?” Nico demanded, standing in the doorway. By his feet, Leo’s glowing figure runs away. 

“Reading,” Will shot him an unimpressed look as he pressed his bookmark in and closed it. “You do know what that is, right?” 

“Of course I know what reading is,” He snapped, “I just…” He trailed off, looking angry. Will couldn’t help but give him a curious look. 

“You just?” Will prompted. 

“I haven’t been in here in a long time.” Nico settled on, looking around the room in almost awe. 

Will cocked his head to the side, “Why?” 

Nico rolled his eyes and held up his enormous claws, “I can’t really hold the books, can I?”

That hadn’t really occurred to Will, honestly. It hadn’t occurred to him that Nico would  _ want _ to read either. 

“I’ll read something to you,” Will said, more telling than asking. “Pick one.” 

Nico sneered, “I don’t need you to -”

“Pick one,” Will repeated, patient. 

A few long moments separated their words. Nico stared at him, his eyes narrow and suspicious. He turned away but, instead of sweeping out of the room like Will half-expected, he faced the bookshelf wall. 

Nico pointed towards one after a few moments of careful consideration, “That one.”

Will carefully chose the bright cover off the shelf. He examined the cover, and Nico stood off the side, already scowling. 

“Didn’t peg you for a romantic,” Will only commented as he curled on the large sofa, more than enough room for Nico to join him. Before Nico could snap out another comment, he opened the book and began.

* * *

“A yellow suit,” Will remarked, trailing his fingernail down his own lapel, the silken cloth delicate and smooth. “A bit on the nose, isn’t it?” 

Nico huddled his large shoulders up, “Piper picked it out,” He glared at the giggling feather duster at Jason’s side. “I had nothing to do with it.” 

“Well, I like it,” Will said, mostly because from Leo had told him in confidence the exact opposite. He glanced around the elaborate ballroom, a small smile coming to his face. The room, like their attire, was done up completely to the nines. 

“Well?” Will grinned at Nico and held out his hand, a bit of challenge, a bit of joy in his eyes. “May I have this dance?” 

* * *

Of course it was raining -- dramatic showdown could hardly have anything else. It truly pained to call his pathetic half-brother anything worth an enemy, but here he was, fighting for the nonexistent family pride with a blade ten times more deadly and impressive than he could ever hope to be. 

Octavian grinned wildly and rain streaked through the mud on his face. “You’ve taken my brother. The family joy.” He spat, still staring at Nico with unquenchable hunger painted on his face. “Prepare to die, Beast.” 

Will gritted his teeth and stepped forward to shove his brother back. “His name is  _ Nico.” _ He bared his teeth, surely a trait he’d picked up from Nico. From his side, he drew the large sword he had found in Nico’s private quarters. 

Octavian looked unimpressed, “Brother, now is not the time for a family squabble.” He flicked the tip of his blade to the side, “Move.” 

“No,” Will clenched his jaw, “you’re not going to hurt him.”

“It’s an animal,” Octavian said, his voice perhaps gentle if not for the arrogance. “You’ll see. We’ll hang its fur in the tavern with the rest of our trophies.”

Just the thought was turning Will’s heart to stone. “No,” he repeated, gesturing to Nico to stay back. Hopefully, he would. Octavian was his brother, and as much as they didn’t get along, Octavian wouldn’t hurt him. That thought, of course, was immediately contradicted. 

Will gasped and stumbled back, the sword wound at his side gaping and terrifying and so incredibly painful. 

“Oh, well,” Octavian sighed and dropped his blade to his side, “a casualty of the Beast’s rage, I suppose. This works well though -- perfect motive for revenge -” Before Octavian could continue on in his horrible monologuing, Nico jumped forward and carelessly pushed him back a handful of steps and, in an incredibly anticlimactic ending, Octavian stumbled and slipped right off the edge of the roof. 

Nico completely ignored what had happened except the simple confirmation that Octavian was no longer a threat, and then he dropped to his knees beside Will. 

“We can fix this,” Nico tried to claim, his hands hovering over the gaping wound, lost. “We can - where’s Jason? Piper? Any of them?” He yelled over his shoulder for them and turned back, muttered. “We can fix this. You fixed me, and - and -” 

“Nico,” Will gasped and curled into his warmth. He was shielded from the worst of the weather by the action. From the angle of the wound, the amount of blood, the unthinkable amount of pain that was making it impossible to think, it was obvious this wasn’t something to bandage up in the living room. 

“Please,” Nico gasped, desperate. “Please, Will, what can I do? Tell me what to do. Please.” 

Will’s hand, colored in scarlet, came up to brush Nico’s fur. “It’s okay,” He tried to say, even if it wasn’t. “It’s okay. Take care of the garden flowers, okay?” He was choking on warmth in his throat, “And have Jason read you a story once in a while.”

Nico sobbed and pulled Will to his lap, and could hardly get out any more words. Will’s breath hitched around the pain, and he tried to keep his eyes open. Nico dipped his head down onto Will’s chest, grieving already and muttered one prayer and hopeless phrase after the other. 

Will's hand fell to his side and he stared up at the sky. The pain was nearly completely gone now, and that couldn’t be a good sign. 

Wait -- the pain was gone. Well, it was leaving, like it was being leached out. And Will felt….okay?

Was he already dead? Was this dying? 

Except Nico, clenching his body ever-so-gently between his claws, suddenly gasped and jerked back. And then it was blinding -- and this was surely it, the end -- but after a few moments, it all faded away. And Will was still there, and his side wasn’t hurting nearly as much - and Nico -

“The spell,” Nico breathed out, coming to a realization as his hand came up to brush his completely human face. “The spell is broken. I got my wish.” 

Will blinked up at him, hardly following the conversation. Thankfully, the rain had stopped and he was able to stare up at the other boy in complete confusion. “What spell? What happened?” 

“I wished for you to live,” Nico said, numb in his shock. “I - I wished you would get a happily ever after. Like the book.” 

Will let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. His hand found his previously bleeding side and found it completely unmarked. He blinked a few times and tried to fully understand. 

“Of course,” Will realized, something like a grin finally curling his lips. “Of course.” 

“What?” Nico asked, still processing. His hands kept coming up to pat at his body and clench at his small, pale hands like it was all unfamiliar. 

Will sat up, almost still in Nico’s lap, and now fully grinned. “You wished a happy ending for me,” Will’s hands came up to brush where Nico was clenching at himself, and the other man startled at the touch and looked up at him wide-eyed. Will met his eyes, and the warmth in his chest blocked everything else out. “Of course that involved you.  _ Of course.”  _

“You say that like it’s obvious,” Nico hissed, his hands -- his human hands -- tightening around Will’s shirt. “I - I thought -” 

Will reached up and clenched at Nico’s hand. “Me too,” He breathed out. 

“Holy crap,” Another voice gasped from the side, completely ruining the moment but causing them both to freeze and look over. A young, tanned man with wild curls grinned widely at them, his hands waving around in excitement. “di Angelo! You did it!” 

Nico released a breath, “Everyone turned back,” he said in awe. “Everything’s - it’s back.” He turned back to Will, so completely astonished. “I - do you want to meet everyone? Officially?”

“Yes,” Will smiled back at him. “Of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a big prompt for a double sized 1 page fic but i tried!!  
> prompted by tumblr user solangelo-fangirl10, hope you enjoy!


	5. Will & Drew

“What do you mean ‘I can’t go home’?” Drew demanded, sitting up from the crappy infirmary bed. “What are you talking about?” 

Will gave her a patient look, “Like I said. Your test results came back and you’re still not safe to return back to camp life, much less in such proximity with your siblings. You’re gonna have to stay another few days, I’m sorry.” 

“I thought everyone was released on Christmas,” She said, a hidden note of emotion in her voice even she clenched her fists. “Lou Ellen and Laurel have already left. This place is completely empty.”

Will gave her a look, “Lou had a sprained ankle and while I’m not happy Laurel’s walking on that knee, their leaving the infirmary isn’t going to hurt anyone.” Will softened, “I’m sorry you can’t see your siblings tomorrow, but we can’t risk you spreading whatever magic was in that goo -” The dark green slime that had covered her after her siblings had managed to slay some monster’s latest attempt at their bounders, he meant, “made Kayla sick just from treating you. Even if we’ve managed to counteract it, we can’t risk it.” 

“What about Kayla?” She challenged, her arms crossed. “Shouldn’t she be isolated too?” 

Will sighed and let the clipboard fall to his side. “Kayla’s an Apollo kid. You know we don’t stay down for long. I don’t even think we  _ could _ carry that kind of thing.” 

“Whatever,” Drew said, her voice hard and final. “I don’t care. Just go.” 

Will sighed and reached out to poke the thick plastic that separated them but surrounded her. It was almost impressive how fast the Apollo kids managed to pull it together -- she vaguely wondered if they practiced via drills but found out she didn’t particularly care. 

“Do you want any more magazines or anything?” He gestured to the small pile at her side that Hina had managed to scrounge up. “We can try and get a TV in here if you want.” 

“Just go,” She repeated, her glare hard. “I’ll be fine. I am  _ fine.”  _

“Selena will be in soon,” He said, sighing. He turned on his heel and went into the back to hang up his lab coat and gear when he paused, his eye-catching on a box pushed back on one of the shelves. He bit his lip. 

It would be a waste, wouldn’t it? They’d have to throw it all away when they were done, and Will wasn’t sure he could justify another bulk order with Chiron. They’d been going through them like candy this past month, and they were pretty expensive. It would all be for someone who probably wouldn’t thank him, probably wouldn’t even be incredibly grateful towards him. It would be a waste, right? 

But it  _ was  _ Christmas. 

Will heaved up the box and counted through them to make sure there were enough. There barely was -- with only two they had to spare, which would make for a interesting few days while Drew recovered, but it was enough. 

Minutes later, after carrying the heavy box from the infirmary to the cabin, he rested the box on the porch and knocked. 

“Will?” Mitchell gave him a confused look but opened the door further to allow him in. The mood in the cabin was incredibly subdued, especially from the high energy atmosphere that usually overtook the cabin. Sabrina, the youngest, was tucked against Sebastian with a sad look on her face but still waved at him at his entrance. “What do you need?” 

“Merry Christmas,” He said, kicking the box into the cabin. “I know how much you all love clothes.” 

Mitchell gave him another odd look but bent down to open the flaps of the box. “You shouldn’t have,” he said, his voice dull as he held up the bulky, neon colored suit. “Really.” 

Will rolled his eyes, amused. “There’s one for everyone. Put them on.” 

“You’re being very bossy today,” Mitchell asked with a raised eyebrow, but still began passing out the suits, apparently not realizing it yet. “Is the Christmas spirit just racing through you?” 

Will sighed, “Read the front,” he said obviously. Sabrina, who had been the first up to grab one from Mitchell, flipped hers over to read the label. Thankfully, it only took a few moments for her to realize, and her sad expression faded away to pure joy. 

“Will got us some HazMat suits!” Sabrina beamed at him, looking so bright and happy that Will vaguely wondered in perhaps she belonged to his cabin instead. “We can visit Drew!” 

Piper, who had been eyeing Will suspiciously since he walked in, looked over at him in surprise. He shrugged. “No one deserves to be alone on Christmas.” 

Sebastian, who had stood with Sabrina, sighed at that. “You goddamn Hallmark card, you.” He ripped into the plastic casing and was already stepping into it. “Just gotta save Christmas, don’t you?” 

Will rolled his eyes but there was a faint smile on his face, “Stop complaining and get dressed so I can get back to my cabin, my shift ended half an hour ago.” 

Fifteen minutes later -- much longer than Will would have thought, but apparently, Scarlett and Stefan had been to be talked out of accessories, which, not his problem -- they were back at the infirmary.

Will was the first one through the door, and the first one Drew saw when she looked up in surprise. “Merry Christmas,” he only said before getting out of the way. 

Sabrina, in the smallest bright yellow suit the infirmary had to offer, was the first one to follow Will and couldn’t unzip the plastic wall fast enough. As soon as she was in the room, she jumped on the bed and wrapped her arms around Drew’s waist, already crying real tears about how much she missed her. The rest of the Aphrodite kids followed at a much slower pace. 

“I can’t believe I’m wearing this,” Scarlett complained, her voice stiff. “If it wasn’t Christmas, I’d leave you to rot.” 

“My dream Christmas present would be not seeing you,” Drew said automatically, because she was a true bitch at heart and liked it that way. She hadn’t yet let go on Sabrina though, who seemed content enough. “Were they out of it this year or something?” 

“God, why am I even visiting you?” Scarlett said as she took a seat on the bed, “we were having the celebration of a lifetime without you.” 

Drew rolled her eyes, but still looked vaguely lost with what was happening. Sebastian took the free chair at her side and threw his suited feet up on Drew’s bed. 

“We’re wearing bright yellow for you,” Sebastian said, frowning. “Nobody better see me like this.” 

“Too late,” Stefan was somehow tapping away at his phone through the thick gloves of the suit. “It’s already in the groupchat.” 

“Don’t post it on social media,” Mitchell warned, coming up behind him to peer down at his phone, “we learned about respecting boundaries, remember?” 

“How are you feeling?” Valentina was asking Drew quietly from her bedside, “Micah and Asher have brought some cookies for you. If you’re hungry, I’m sure we can get any requests through the Hermes cabin.”

Drew blinked at her, for once completely thrown by the sudden company and noise. She glanced over to Will and a wave of understanding passed over her face. She looked away, quiet, and nodded at whatever Valentina was now saying to her. 

“Well,” Will clapped his hands together from where he stood outside the plastic wall, not having his own suit to go in. “I’m gonna go spend some time with my  _ own  _ family if that’s alright.” 

“Tell Nico we said hi,” Piper teased. She stuck to the edge of the plastic room but was keeping a careful eye on everything going on. 

“I’m ignoring you,” Will told her with purpose. Before he could leave though, Drew caught his eye and gave him a very small nod. He said nothing back and left to join his own family celebrations. 

Two weeks later, after Drew was discharged and the whole ordeal was simply a joke of the past, Will couldn’t help but notice the string of good luck he was having, mostly in regards to his romantic life. His time with Nico felt better than ever, it seemed like whenever he needed time for a date, one of his siblings suddenly wanted to cover a shift, and perfect gifts for Nico caught his eye frequently and seemed to be at the exact amount of spare money he had. 

It was almost like he was given a blessing by a certain goddess, or one of her children. 

Well. Will had taken much less for thanks in the past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by tumblr user skate-fast-eat-grass, hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who filled out the google doc for a card, thank you so much! I had so much fun writing out the letters and sending the fics. I really hope I can do this again next year, and I hope everyone has a good remaining holiday season!   
> follow me on tumblr at rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com


End file.
